Every Day is Legendary
by dr-canis-horriblus
Summary: When Lily returns Barney and Robin's stolen and unfilled scrapbook on New Year's Day, she also brings to them a challenge: Have the book entirely filled with photos by the end of the year. Though reluctant, they accept the challenge- what have they got to lose? A series of Swarkles stories that tell of the uproarious escapades behind each and every photo over the course of a year.


(2015)

Barney and Robin has hardly ever met a club they didn't love. For as long as they could remember, clubbing had just been a part of them, and on weekends, they often enjoyed attending the craziest, oddest ones that they could get to (Their latest club had been a contortionist themed one, aptly named Benderz, a strange name in itself. It wasn't Robin's choice to hit up this one in particular, but Barney's childish begging and pleading made her change her mind on that, especially when he whined out the words, "But _Robinn! _They're _contortionists! _Do you know how hot that's gonna be? Come on, that's, like, my dream!"

And all it took was one glimpse at that puppyish, insistent, still very youthful face for her to comply- he had a way with looks, period, when he really wanted something, and that look could not simply be resisted. Gazing at her with soft blue eyes that glittered with mischief, his mouth turned up in a half-smile implying trouble, Barney wasn't someone that you could easily say no to. So, she didn't. She just muttered out the word, "Fine," and he cheered, then claimed that it was going to be 'super awesome and unforgettable.')

It was, in a sense, just that, but tonight's club had been different. There were no elasticized people who could bend their legs ridiculously far behind their heads, and there was no one that could balance a blade on their teeth (Further realization had Robin believing that the club Barney had last dragged her to wasn't only for contortionists, but rather for what she referred to as 'circus freaks', a generalized group of performers. That kind of thing _was _his secret passion, after all, but one that he'd never admit to even if paid.)

This club had been ordinary, but that didn't, in the least, stop it from being awesome. Flashy, showy lights of different colors, music pounding in their ears, it didn't take long before Barney was up and dancing. Robin was more reluctant to, as dancing was not always something she really tended to do, exception of course to those times in the past when she had felt it necessary and those times WERE rare.

Once a song had stopped, Barney would purchase her another drink, and he knew just the kind- a hurricane, or perhaps just a few daquiris, because it was always the fruity stuff that got her, not the expected stronger alcohols.

It was after about two that she'd loosened up enough to dance with him, and when she did, it was totally unconventional. She danced alright, but in a very loose, no holds barred style, acting classically Scherbatsky drunk.

This was all quite great, however, for both Barney and her, as they energetically mixed their moves to thumping dance beats and enjoyed the night to its fullest.

By the time they clambered into the cab later on, they were both exhausted, a little drunk, and somewhat disheveled, with confetti in their hair from the confetti blower that shot the stuff out to mark the end of each and every song.

Her red dress was ruffled, as so was his tie and white dress shirt, and she had a very enthused expression on her face.

"That was quite the dance," Barney commented, straightening his tie. His eyes lit with the knowing mischief that he'd gotten her drunk enough to dance at all as he turned to her. "Never would have guessed that Scherbatsky had it in her."

She let out a scoffing snort. "Yeah, doesn't everybody? I mean, I saw you shakin' it good out there, boy. Real good." She just stared at him for a couple of minutes. Cracking a drunken smile, she told him, "You're lookin' real good, boy," before giggling excessively.

"No, you're the one who's looking good," he retorted, smiling himself. It would be inaccurate to claim that he was even slightly sober at the moment, though he wasn't quite as drunk as she was. Still, he was in that place where Robin could get him to do most anything if she wanted him to, as so could he to her.

"Robin, you're lookin' hot," he continued. "Like a potato." He cracked a smile at his analogy that made literally no sense whatsoever. "A baked potato. Smokin'." He then attempted to wink, but in the state of inebriation he was in, it just didn't look right. "Hey. Hey. Y'know what we should do? I- hold on a second." He paused to release an alcohol fueled hiccup, then swallowed. "_I _should take _you _back to my place, back home, and then I could work on peeling off that potato skin. Grr." He scrunched up his nose, opening his mouth a little to expose a tiger-like snarl and accompanying the facial expression with a hand gesture made to imply claws.

Robin, in turn, attempted to snarl back at him. "Grr," she said, effortlessly lolling her head over in his direction. "Barney, go home, you're drunk."

He snickered as he caught on to what she said before she did herself. "_You _go home," he retorted.

"I can't, we live together," she mumbled. A smile on her face, she nestled her head into his chest. "I'm so drunk right now."

"Yeah you are," he responded.

The soft, wrinkled fabric felt great underneath her head, which felt as if it were spinning, and was starting to also ache just a little. Robin closed her eyes. She absolutely hated cuddling of any sort when sober, but now, when she found herself to be the complete opposite of that, snuggling was admittedly kind of nice. Not to mention the fact that she was purely exhausted from the night in general.

"Well, Robin really _does _like cuddling," Barney remarked teasingly, looking down at her.

"Shut up, you're dumb," she retorted in a very weak way, which Barney also justified as Scherbatsky for a basic 'I love you' or something to that effect. She didn't once open her eyes. "Oh, you _do_ have a heart," she murmured. Her ear was pressed up directly against his chest, and she could hear the calming, rhythmic thumping sound underneath his thin shirt. "I didn't know you really had a heart down there." She stifled a yawn, then relaxed her body. She was asleep.

Barney smiled, gently stroking her hair. "Night, Scherbatsky," he said. He felt not far behind her in the way of tiredness, or drunkenness for that matter, and he couldn't wait for the cab to pull up at his place and for him to head upstairs and go to bed. The hardest part now would be waking Robin up.

Contentedly, he stared out the window, a warm, loving smile beginning to form on his face.

The clock struck 12:00. It was midnight, and his date was sound asleep against his chest.


End file.
